priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Carefree Parasol Coord
(ゆうゆうパラソルトッ) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It has not appeared in the anime yet. User TBA Appearance Top A pale cream glittering top in a swirling style. The top of the chest has red coloring and white fabric, along with a ruffled apple-colored fabric lined in gold and decorated by polka-dots. The center has glittering, pale red fabric with two purple ribbons. Sewn to the middle of this is a pale pink and white striped ribbon lined in dark peach and pale yellow, decorated by a pale gold cloud with three white and blue pearl chains hanging from it, two connected to crystal droplets, and one with a white and yellow umbrella. The collar is white with pink bead lining, sewn to a cream fabric partially covering the collar bone. Swirling fabric covers each arm with an apple-colored ribbon sewn around the wrist, while the top has a large white ruffled piece of material lined in gold. The left arm has glittering pink, pale red, and cream fabric with crystal studs, while the right arm has pale yellow and apple stripes. Bottoms A glittering pale red tutu reminiscent of an umbrella shape. The bottom is lined with ruffled apple and pink colored fabric with a pale pink polka-dot pattern. Sewn to the bottom of each petal is a piece of pale gold fabric and a peach ribbon that has a white and blue pearl chain beneath it, connected to a large crystal droplet. Sewn to the middle of the skirt is an apple and yellow striped ribbon with pale pink dots to match the waistband and the single front left corner of the skirt. The ornamental ribbon from the top is sewn to the bottom of this section, along with white strips lined in gold. Shoes Light red sequined shoes with a pale pink sole and unique shaped heel. On top of the foot is the ribbon ornament from the skirt and top. On each ankle is a ruffled white accessory with gold lining. Comes with two alternate stockings, both ruffled and in a swirling shape, and lined in red to match the ribbon wrapped inches beneath the cuff and decorated with a large crystal droplet. The left stocking is apple and yellow striped with pale pink polka-dots, while the right is a glittering red, pink, and cream gradient. Accessory A glittering pale red parasol with slight gradient and a ruffled apple trim lined in white to match the middle ornament. Crystal blue studs decorate the top, while sewn to the front is a pale pink and white ribbon with a dark peach and pale yellow border. In the center of this is a white cloud with three white and blue pearl chains hanging from it, two connected to a crystal droplet, the middle connected to a simplified pale red and yellow umbrella. Game is a Lovely Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2017 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:2017 Series Promotional Coords